The bet
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: "What? Are you jealous?" Naruto stood like someone just splashed him with a bucket of ice cold water. "N-NO!" And he ran away from the raven again, leaving Sasuke with a smile on his face. He knew Naruto still had feelings for him. Based on SasuNaruSasu CMV - Damned if I do ya! Yaoi!boyxboy NaruSasu Rated: M


**Hey guys! **

**This story is a request from my amazing reviewer _Goddessofwarxx _so I dedicate it to her! Enjoy the story darling and I hope you'll like it! :D**

**It goes for the rest of you too! Enjoy! :)**

**Also, the story is written by the amazing SasuNaruSasu CMV - Damned if I do ya!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Sasu x Naru yaoi! **

**On with the story then! :D**

* * *

**The bet**

If one thing Naruto wasn't… that would totally NOT be jealous. Because he was. It was oh so painfully obvious. The only thing was that the trigger of his jealousy shouldn't know that. Well at least not now anyway… He was never the kind of guy to sit in the corner looking all gloomy and somber, but he needed to think. That's why the blond was currently sitting on the window sill in his dark thoughts in this god awful stinky school's bathroom.

The images of him and… Sasuke… his ex boyfriend, coursed through his mind and he just couldn't stop them. He wanted to… God knows he did! But, how? Everything reminded the blond of that Teme that he held dear to his heart. He still needed him.

*flashback*

"_I haven't seen you here, are you the new guy everybody's talking about?" The cute cheery girl with pink hair stepped closer to him and started interrogating the confused blond. _

"_Uhm, ano… yeah, I guess… watashi wa Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" The blond, Naruto, gave her a charming smile and his anxiety seemed to cool down a bit. This girl was pleasant. Not like that dark haired mysterious asshole he met on the entrance door._

"_Well, I see you don't get along with anyone here, probably you didn't meet them. I'll introduce you to everyone! Come with me!" She pulled his hand and he could just stare blankly at the girl's back while being dragged across the school halls. _

_The blond boy didn't really like the whole idea of transferring schools, but his grandma Tsunade got transferred here, to work as a principal and he had to move to the other country. He was not happy about it, nuh-uh, not at all. His first day here couldn't be worse… He ran into some guy on the entrance doors and made them both stumble and fall. The raven eased his fall because Naruto fell over him, but that didn't mean the boy was happy about some coiled random dude making him hurt himself. Naruto tried to apologize, but the boy rudely pushed him off of him and answered with, "Hn, dobe… watch where you're going." Such a rude asshole._

_He didn't even have the time to tell her he was supposed to be getting on the class when she pushed him in a random door and loudly announced that she brought a newbie. "Guys! This is Naruto! Naruto-kun, meet Kiba and Hinata, those two are together for forever." She received a dark glare from some long haired guy, I didn't know why though. "That idiot over there glaring is Neji, he is Hinata's brother. That's Lee, my…" Naruto wondered why she blushed all of a sudden, but then, "my boyfriend." It was clear to him. He gave a gentle smile as she continued. "The blond bitch sitting over there is my best friend, Ino. Say hi to Naruto-kun Ino-pig!" Naruto had to snort at the nickname and received a "hello" and heard "Wide-forehead, why don't you go fuck yourself?" these guys were funny, he concluded. "The guy next to Ino is Shikamaru", then she leaned close to him to whisper, "They're in love with each other but he's too lazy to tell her and she's too stupid to figure it out and too full of herself to approach him first." Naruto laughed, hard… 'Maybe this was not such a bad idea' he mused… "That's Chouji, that's Ten-Ten, over there you have Gaara and Temari, they are brother and sister," Naruto waved at them, "Did I miss someone?" she wondered out loud and in that moment the doors burst open and the guy with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen came in the room. He looked kind of familiar to Naruto, but the blond couldn't remember how he knew him. "And, of course, the one and only, prince of Konoha High school, Naruto meet Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto had to hold a shiver that threatened to course through his body when that cold gaze fell on him. "Hn. So, Dobe… we meet again, huh?" Naruto stared at him and… 'Wait, D-D-Dobe? So that's the idiot I ran into.' "Well, hello to you too, Teme." The blond boy smirked and the war was on._

_They couldn't stand each other, always fighting, bruising each other's faces, competing in every fucking thing… Naruto wanted to prove he was better and Sasuke did it to show him how wrong he was actually. And then one day, Sakura's birthday came. Party was amazing at the beginning, at least to Naruto. His new friends chatted with him, they laughed and made jokes, every single one but Sasuke. Blond didn't mind it, he couldn't stand him either way. _

_All of a sudden Sakura came into the room carrying a bottle. "Now look, we're gonna play truth or dare. I'll spin the bottle and the person it points to will have to pick something. I give a challenge, you accomplish it and the person who was challenged gets to spin the bottle next and set up challenge to the person bottle points to next. Are we clear?" There were murmurs of "yes" and "start already" so she took it and spin it. Well, by coincidence or not the bottle pointed at Uzumaki Naruto and he gulped looking at Sakura. "Uhm, truth." Sakura smirked, "Naruto, do you have a girlfriend perhaps?" She caught a tint of red on the boy's cheeks and gave him a light smile. "Well, no… Not yet. Uhm… I don't have a girlfriend." The stammering amused the raven haired guy who decided to play along their stupid game, why though he wasn't really sure. "Here, you're next!" Naruto spinned the bottle and it pointed to Kiba. "Dare." Kiba didn't like these kinds of questions, they were private stuff. "Well… Oh, I know! Go and sit at Neji's lap for the next ten minutes." He got Kiba's distraught look, Neji's glare and HInata's blushing as a reward. Not only that but the rest of them started dying of laughter. "I'll pay you back for this blondy." Kiba smirked and climbed into Neji's lap. _

_After some time the bottle got into Sasuke's hands. 'Let it be Naruto…' the raven thought. He spun the bottle and waited for it to stop. When it finally did he casted a glance upward to see on which one of them it landed to find puzzled eyes piercing through him. "Well, well, Dobe… pick." 'Let him pick the truth.' Feeling it would be safer for him he picked the truth. "Tell us, Dobe, do you have a boyfriend?" Naruto's shocked expression met Sasuke's smirking one and blond closed his eyes for a moment. "No. We broke up before I got transferred to this school." Gulping the rest of his beer down the blond closed that subject. _

_Sasuke was shocked, he kind of had a feeling the boy is gay but he didn't know why he felt sudden hate directed at the blond's ex. Naruto decided to skip his turn because his mood decreased drastically and gave a bottle to Gaara. He spun it and it fell on Sasuke. "Hn. Dare." Sasuke looked at Gaara and saw him smirking at the blond. 'This is so not good.'"Sasuke, I dare you to kiss Naruto." Gaara coldly stated and was met with the infamous 'Uchiha glare', frightened 'Uzumaki glare', gasps and laughs and cheers from his friends. "Come on, Uchiha… Or are you perhaps became a coward?" _

_Sasuke approached the unmoving form and sit next to Naruto. The poor kid couldn't even look up at him from the bottle, either he was scared or he didn't want the kiss. But Sasuke wouldn't have any of that. He was an Uchiha, and he was certainly not a coward._

_Feeling bold all of a sudden Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and it made the blond look up. Sasuke saw how fragile the boy looked, he sensed how nice the boy smelled and he caught his chin in his hand so gently that Naruto thought something was wrong with him, Sasuke never touched anyone that way. Sasuke suddenly got lost in the depth of those aquamarine eyes. He leaned and brushed his lips over Naruto's briefly. _

"_Oh for fuck's sake!"_

"_That was not a kiss." _

"_Sasuke, have you totally out of it?"_

"_Come on guys! Kiss!"_

_Naruto confusedly look at Sasuke still feeling a slight tingling on his lips. 'He kissed me and I liked it… Oh god. Naruto you idiot.' Sasuke glared at Sakura for cheering so loud but he wanted to… The blond's lips felt so soft and gentle, everything about him screamed 'fragile' and Sasuke felt a sudden need to protect him, to pull him into his embrace and don't let go. Looking at Naruto he saw turmoil of emotions and cursed out loud grabbing Naruto's cheek in his hand._

"_Do not punch me for this." Sasuke felt the urge to warn the suddenly beautiful blond in his eyes to the upcoming 'impact'. He saw Naruto nodding and got closer. He could feel Naruto's breath on his lips. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and sealed their lips in a long and breathtaking kiss. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke's cold lips against his warmer ones. He enjoyed the way Uchiha entangled his long fingers in his blond hair and the way he was leaving feather like kisses along his jaw._

"_Hey, Dobe." He heard Sasuke whisper to him, the chills he felt from that hot breath were the good kind of chills and he answered with "Yeah, Teme" without any malice in his voice. "Would you… uhm… well… You see, I'm also… Uhm… Naruto?" Naruto chuckled and whispered to Sasuke's ear "Yeah?" The raven had to pull in some air and muster a courage, 'Come on imbecile, just ask him'. "Will you go out with me Dobe?" Naruto pulled back and again his shocked expression was evident on his face. "Are you serious?" Sasuke had to roll his eyes on this. "Yes, Dobe. Will you?" Naruto blinked. And once more. "Take the 'Dobe' out and I'll accept your offer. Sasuke laughed and asked Chouji to change places._

*end of flashback*

They had been in a relationship for two fucking years. The moments they shared together, the kisses, the touches, their first time… 'God, idiot, stop thinking about that! He doesn't care about you anymore. Just forget that and leave it rest!' he tried to convince his brain to stop reminding him of Sasuke but _it_ kept getting back. It was all ruined because of a stupid bet.

Sasuke loved Naruto. Even the bloody birds knew that, but he was still an Uchiha. The proud and insatiable son of a bitch who worked before thinking and didn't give a fuck about anyone. He made a bet with stupid Suigetsu. The point was he had to flirt with girls in order to make his blond boyfriend jealous. The only thing was, Naruto mustn't know about the bet. Sasuke knew Naruto never got jealous over other guys approaching him, so he thought it wouldn't be a big deal to have some fun. And besides, a challenge is a challenge which means he would be a sissy if he refused it.

Naruto didn't know that part. That's why he was sadly gazing out of the bathroom's window and thinking about the times he saw Sasuke approach Hinata and Naruto's best friend, Sakura. Their faces was way too much close any time the blond would approach them and Naruto started thinking that maybe Sasuke didn't want him anymore.

*flashback*

"_GOD! Will you just STOP it! I can't look at this anymore!" Naruto cried the last time he caught Sasuke inching his face to Hinata's. The girl felt like crying and rushed out of the room leaving two boys to sort this out. "Why are you doing this?! Don't you see that it hurts me you fucking bastard?" Sasuke blinked and stared at Naruto. He couldn't talk. Seeing his blond crying for the first time in their relationship made his heart clenched. "Don't you have a hart you sick bastard? That's my friend! Sakura's my friend too! TEME! Just… Why?" Naruto stood still and cried silently._

"_Naru… Please… I… It was a bet with Suigetsu and I… I'm sorry I never told you anything about it. Please…" He quietly approached his boyfriend and Naruto raised his furious blue eyes and glared hard at the boy in front of him. "The bet, huh? SO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU THEN?! YOU ACCEPTED THE FUCKING BET WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT HOW IT WOULD AFFECT ME! YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF! You know what… GO! Have fun with all the girls in the world! I don't give a flying fuck about you anymore! From now on… you are free to date any girl you wish. We're over, Sasuke…" It made Sasuke's hart stop for a moment and then… nothing… He saw the blond leaving him in the desert hallway and he just clenched his fists and sat down leaning against his locker. 'I fucked up for real this time…'_

_Sasuke tried to fix things up million times, but Naruto refused him. He claimed he didn't want him._

*end of flashback*

Wiping the newly forming tears from his eyes, the blond stood up and rushed out of the bathroom. "I'm not jealous!" The door slammed after him and Sakura approached him out of nowhere. The pinkette was in her school uniform and she caught Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto. You're late!" He followed after her adjusting his uniform a bit. "Where the hell were you?" He rolled his eyes answering "In the bathroom."

"For how long exactly? I've been looking for you because it's Kakashi's class and he was supposed to give us the test. Come on!"

"I'm going Sakura-chan!"

He walked a bit behind her because she was going way to fast and he was trying to look presentable to the rest of the world, and with the way his shirt got all wrinkled that will not be the case, so he had to fix it a bit. He didn't hope that he would encounter his ex raven haired boyfriend hugging Ino. Passing by them he stopped and turned to look at Sasuke, a look of shock written on his face for blind men to see. Sakura made him walk again but Sasuke turned around and groped Ino's ass making her shriek "Oh, Sasuke-kun!" and he smirked at the hurtful look Naruto gave him. "What the fuck?!" Sakura saw how pained the blond was and dragged him again, "Come on Naruto, don't let him get to you." Sakura glared at her supposedly best friend, Ino really was a bitch. Naruto shook his head and muttered "Asshole."

The next day Sakura was leaning on the locker when the raven haired beauty approached her. She was checking her homework and suddenly she felt someone's presence next to her. She turned her head and saw Sasuke leaning against the locker next to hers. "So, are you and Naruto dating or are you free?" He winked and directed question at Sakura and caught her pink hair between his fingers. She glared at him turning to meet his amused expression. "Like you wanna know if I'M the one who's free." She shook her head and pushed Sasuke away with one hand making him stumble on the locker, "Get real Sasuke!" with that she stormed off not letting him ask her another thing. "Hn. Whatever." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and strolled down the hall.

"Naruto… Just ignore Sasuke. He's not worth it." The blond was leaning on the locker thinking about his ex lover again and pouting slightly at what Sakura was talking. Well, he'd ignore the bastard if it was that easy as it seems. Their teacher, Kakashi, approached the two of them giving them their test results. One, "Score! A-plus!" was heard and a sad "Failed?!" followed after that. Naruto worriedly look at Kakashi and he just tapped his shoulder and left them with "Work harder next time." The blond crumpled the test paper and throw it furiously on the ground looking at Sakura, "I just need to be alone for a while…"

He found himself an empty part of the hallway and picked his favorite seat, window sill. The dark outside only made his thoughts heavier and harder to deal with. Suddenly he heard the footsteps and he saw a figure walking his way, his only love, Sasuke, holding in his hands some crumpled paper. He approached him and touched his arm but Naruto flinched and scooted over. "I found this. Looks like you could use some tutoring?" Sasuke added with a sneer. Naruto had had enough of him for today. He angrily stood up from the sitting place and pushed Sasuke away intending to slam his fist at the boy's beautiful face.

Oh how lucky Sasuke's face was because in that moment Kakashi passed by and saw them having a fight. "OI! YOU TWO, KNOCK IT OFF! Now." He put himself in between the two teens and pushed Sasuke away turning to Naruto when the blond started off at Sasuke again. "Naruto, calm down already!"

The blond sniffed and fixed his coat storming off and leaving the teacher and the Teme alone. "Sasuke, don't provoke him! I swear if you two start fighting again like you did at the beginning I will kick your asses. Understood?" Sasuke nodded and continued his way.

He had to get his blondboyfriend back. But how?

Naruto went to his locker and there he met with smiling Sakura pulling something out of her locker. "Hey, Naruto, I've been looking for you! Here's something that'll cheer you up!" She approached him and planted a paper on his face. "Hinata's having a party tonight. She and Kiba are celebrating their anniversary!" The blond immediately changed his sad expression to one of his charming grins and picked up Sakura from the ground turning her in the air. They both laughed. "Sweeet! That's just what I needed!" Sakura was happy to see her friend smiling again. Naruto pulled her by the hand talking about getting drunk and having a lot of cake in his stomach, he didn't see someone was behind them.

Sasuke bent and picked up the paper he saw Naruto dropping accidentally while picking up Sakura. He wanted to break the girl's neck for having him do that to her. "Party?" He looked left and right and folded the paper putting it in his pocket, "Hn." He had a plan to win his blond back. If jealousy was what made him break up with him, jealousy will bring them back to together. He smirked and left his way.

* * *

Sasuke sat next to Kiba. He never liked the guy, but… It's for Naruto, he needs to see him 'moving on' so he could be sad and beg him to make up. Kiba moved from Sasuke like the guy was some sort of disease by itself. Sasuke was chasing him on the small cushioned bed and finally Kiba stood up and moved away from him.

But Sasuke didn't lose his hope, he saw Hinata sitting across from him and moved to sit next to her. "So… How…" he got cut off when Kiba approached and took his girlfriend's hand moving her away from Sasuke, "OH HELL NO!" Sasuke laughed at Kiba's expression. He found the whole thing fucking amusing.

And that irritated Naruto, who sat on the large chair in the corner of the room, so fucking much. The bastard was overdoing it! The night continued to unfold peacefully, Kiba and Hinata kissing and being all lovey-dovey to each other, Naruto and Sakura sitting on the bed and chatting with the beer bottles in his hands.

Something got the blonds attention and he moved from the bed like someone burned him. He stormed over to Sasuke, who was currently touching and whispering something to Sakura's boyfriend, Lee. He had had enough of his flirting in front of him for forever! He approached them with lightning speed and moved Lee away with his left hand while he grabbed Sasuke's shirt with his right one. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! Do you have to flirt with EVERYONE?!" Naruto had Sasuke pined against the balcony fence and the raven haired teen just smirked devilishly, his plan was working. 'I'll get you back, my blondy.' "What? Are you jealous?" Naruto stood like someone just splashed him with a bucket of ice cold water. "N-NO!" And he ran away from the bastard, again, leaving Sasuke with a smile on his face. He knew Naruto still had feelings for him.

Naruto excused himself and went home. He came to his apartment, unlocked the door and lolled himself at his comfy bed. It felt empty without Sasuke… Everything was gloomy, dark, boring, he couldn't even sleep at night the way he did when he had his boyfriend sleeping next to him. Naruto clutched his pillow tightly. It still smelled like Sasuke… The new hot tears started falling on his cheeks, but he did nothing to stop them.

* * *

The blond teen was walking down the hallway he had a class to attend, but his mind was plagued with one thought only, 'Did he want me to be jealo-' his thoughts stopped short at the sight in front of him. His best friend, was holding the bastard at bay with her left hand and she was glaring at his smirking form.

"OH FUCK THIS SHIT! YOU BASTARD! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"

Naruto growled and Sakura's terrified expression was enough of a sign that some shit was about to happen. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. The other boy just stood calm and watched the blond throwing a fit.

"You are my problem."

Naruto caught his white shirt again and slammed him in the lockers, "WELL YOU ARE MY PROBLEM TOO!" Naruto screamed, he couldn't hold his anger anymore. He was pissed as fuck, he cried the whole bloody night because of this jackass and he had had enough.

"You were the one who broke up with me in the first place. You were the one who told me to have fun with any girl in the world, didn't you? You told me to date who ever I wanted, isn't it right Naruto?" Sasuke stared down at the blond. He didn't feel the least bit intimidated by the blond boy's clutching of his shirt and eventual fight with him.

"I did." Naruto answered. "I fucking did."

"Well, what's the problem then? You don't seem to agree with yourself anymore, huh?" Sasuke loomed over Naruto even though he was the one being pushed and held.

"Just… what do you want Sasuke? Don't you know how I feel when I see you doing all these things in front of me?! Do you think it'll be pleasant to you to watch me doing something like that bastard?" Sasuke loved Naruto, way too much to lose him. He'd rather die or kill anyone who touched what was his. And the blond haired boy in front of him was his and his only! That's when he turned their position slamming Naruto against the lockers and watching him intently.

"You. I need you. I can't stand that you don't want to talk to me, that you're being avoiding me. I hate it so damn much! I want you back Naruto! Please…" He quieted down, he looked into those tormented eyes of his ex lover and whispered, "I love you, Dobe." Here Naruto's breath stopped short and he casted his gaze downwards. "No… You don't. You don't know what love is… You would rather hurt me than reject your pride for the sake of our relationship."

Sasuke felt guilt wash over him, he was such an asshole, stupid idiot… "Hey, just let me explain. Please…" Naruto nodded and felt Sasuke taking his chin like the very first time they kissed. "I never wanted to be with any of the girls I was supposed to flirt with. I did it because Suigetsu started pissing me off saying you don't trust me enough and shit like that… I knew it was not the truth and that's why I got into a fight with him, you can ask your grandma, we were sent to her office…" He gulped and looked at Naruto's blue eyes again, "I accepted that bet just because he started to provoke me and to question our relationship, but I made a mistake… I never told you about that. I never wanted to hurt you, love… I thought you wouldn't mind it." Sasuke guiltily glanced at the other side, in order not to meet the hurtful look he was receiving.

"You thought I wouldn't get hurt, huh?" He received a nod. "How stupid can you be, TEME?! Just how fucking stupid?" Sasuke clenched his eyes shut, he couldn't look at Naruto, the things he was saying to the blond were stupid, he was stupid, Suigetsu was stupid and the bet was the stupidest thing in the whole wide world. "I'm sorry, Naruto…" Sasuke turned to look at the blond again and he saw how close to the tears the blond was. He cupped his cheek and begged him not to cry, he wasn't worth Naruto's tears. "I'm sorry."

Naruto gulped feeling relief wash over him. "You should be…" he looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes, "How would you feel if I was about to do something like that to you? Would it be ok? Would it hurt? What do you think, Sasuke?"

But Sasuke didn't want to think. He was looking Naruto straight into the eyes and waited for the blond to stop talking. When he finally did Sasuke pushed him against a locker again and leaned in for a deep and wanting kiss. Oh, god, how wonderful it felt to be kiss by those lips again. Sasuke was in heaven, and Naruto felt lightheaded all of a sudden. He clutched tight to Sasuke's shirt and pulled him more to him. Their tongues danced together in a steady rhythm, their moans echoed throughout the hallway and the boys just held each other as tight as they could.

They were kissing, occasionally breaking the kiss to catch their breath and kiss the other's cheek or nose. They didn't notice Sakura watching them or her calling Kakashi when the man was passing by, "Kakashi-sensei!" He turned around to see what's happening in the direction she pointed. Seeing his students too entangled with each other to think about the rest of the world he smirked behind his mask, "FINALLY!" Kakashi high fived Sakura and they kept watching the love birds.

* * *

Naruto pushed Sasuke on the closed door as soon as they entered their apartment. He'll show that bastard just how much he had missed him!

"Oh, god, Naru…" the blond ripped the white shirt off in order to get to those perfect muscled chests and that warm body. He pressed his lps on Sasuke's pulse point and the raven could only helplessly moan at the torturing pleasure he was exposed to. Oh, but how he wanted to posses Naruto's ass after so long…

I don't think the blond had that on mind though. Naruto untied the necktie Sasuke had on him and moved his head to meet with the black boy's lips. He sucked Sasuke's tongue and grind his body into him. Sasuke moaned again pushing Naruto to bed. The blond obeyed and moved to the bedroom still kissing his boyfriend.

Naruto couldn't get enough of Sasuke! He was in love with him, he loved him, he was jealous of other people wanting Sasuke, god damn it! Sasuke was his and he was about to show that to this beautiful dark haired boy.

Naruto pushed Sasuke on the bed straddling him. He was turned on, but he wasn't done with the foreplay. He will torture the idiot beneath him, just because he could, and because he wanted to see him beg for more. He was going to show to Sasuke just how pissed he was all this time, how much he had missed him and how much he loves him.

Sasuke groaned when Naruto caught his nipple in between his teeth and sucked on it. Naruto only smirked and continued to rub his unexposed erection into Sasuke's, also unexposed yet. The blond caught Sasuke's hands and placed him on the bed directly above the dark hair that covered his sheets. Oh how he missed this feeling.

Sasuke gave in to the kiss and let himself be held by his blond boyfriend. He slammed his cock onto Naruto's begging him to undress him. The blond smirked evilly and used the necktie he still held in one of his hands to tie Sasuke's hands. Sasuke groaned irritated. He missed Naruto, he wante to touch him, to please him, and he got so lost in this pleasure that he paid it no mind to what the blond's hands were doing above his head.

"Please… don't… Let me touch you. Please…" Sasuke begged. He didn't feel ashamed for begging he wanted to taste Naruto's skin again.

"No."

Naruto moved his hands over Sasuke's biceps, letting his nails engrave themselves in his skin, while at the same time he kept grinding onto him and kissing his neck. "Ah! Naruto…" Sasuke hissed from the pain he felt but that pleasurable feeling southward was way too much enjoying to protest about anything.

Naruto moved his hands to unbutton his shirt and soon it was removed and tossed somewhere next to bed. He trailed butterfly kisses along Sasuke's chest, he kissed each of his exposed muscles and let his tongue trail down, to Sasuke's black pants. He raised his head to see the boy beneath him fighting to compose himself and not scream in utter frustration, "Sasuke…" that got his attention and the named boy looked down to see Naruto unzipping his pants with his teeth.

He wanted to touch that smooth skin, to caress that beautiful face, to tangle his hands into that blond locks but he couldn't.

Naruto removed Sasuke's pants and boxers in one go, standing up to give his boyfriend a bit of a show. He twisted his hips until his own pants were on the ground and then kept displaying his cock proudly sticking out for his boyfriend. Sasuke licked his lips and his large dick started leaking with pre-cum because of the small striptease his boyfriend was oh so generously displaying to him.

Naruto turned around to give Sasuke a view of his tight perky ass, the blond wiggled it a bit and that emitted a groan from the young Uchiha. "Narutoo! Stop teasing me! Let me touch you, touch me, or FUCK let me touch myself while I'm watching you! You're provoking me way too much, I can't handle it!"

"Now, now, Sasuke…" Naruto purred, "What's the point of letting someone's hands to touch himself while you tied them for that very reason? Huh?"

"You're being mean!" Sasuke whined.

Naruto climbed over him again, pulling his boxers in the process and rubbing his erection against Sasuke's. "Oooh! That's so good Naruto! Yeah!"

The blond kissed Sasuke's cheek and gave him a short but still breathtaking kiss. "I love you."

"I love you."

Naruto was first to smile. They said it at the same time like they were reading each other's minds. "Let me fuck you, Dobe!"

Right, like he'll just let him do as he pleased.

"Nope."

Naruto reached for the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He looked at Sasuke and smirked at him. "Who said you'll do the 'fucking', huh?" There was something about Naruto that fucking turned on Sasuke even more than this whole position he was in.

He struggled to break free, but his Dobe obviously knew how to tie the rope. Curse him.

Naruto coated his fingers with the lube and pulled Sasuke in for another kiss keeping him that way until he inserted a finger. "You're lucky I was good enough to use lube and to stretch you, Teme!" He watched Sasuke moving on the bed, it obviously hurt him. Naruto pushed the finger deeper to reach for his bundle of nerves, but Sasuke wouldn't keep still.

Feeling sorry for hurting him, Naruto moved his hand up and untied his boyfriend. The moment he felt his arms free Sasuke clutched Naruto close to him hugging him like his life depended on it. "Don't stretch me, enter me." Sasuke looked at confused Naruto and nodded confidently.

"I don't want to hurt you." Naruto looked in the eyes of his lover, those dark orbs were full of desire, lust, need and above all love. "I'm sorry Naruto for everything!"

Coating his dick with enough lube, Naruto pushed his way in the ring of muscles stretching them and making Sasuke curl in pain. The blond hugged Sasuke and entered him fully in one thrust. He kissed the raven and asked him if he was alright.

Sasuke kept Naruto close. In his eyes were evident traces of unshed tears. "Don't ever leave me again. Please…" There was so much pain in that voice that Naruto had to move his mouth from the boy's neck and look at him. "I won't." He promised.

"Move. Please."

And Naruto did. He kept the slow rhythm because he wanted the love making to last, but he and Sasuke were both so close. "Na-Ngh-Naru-to! Too close!" The blond took that as a hint and clasped his hand around Sasuke's erection. He pumped in time with his thrusts and Sasuke came in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto!"

His voice, his face, his clenched muscles around his dick made it almost impossible to last any longer and Naruto had cum at same time Sasuke did.

Feeling exhausted he pulled out and let himself fall over Sasuke. His boyfriend just held him close whispering how much he loved him and how sorry he was.

"Stop, Sasuke… I know you're sorry, but stop, please. It hurts me to hear your pained voice. Forget about it. About everything. There's only you, me and this moment. It's the only thing we have, stick to that and don't think about anything else, love."

"Oh, god, how much I missed you Dobe!"

Naruto pulled the covers over them and kept lying in his boyfriend's arms until they both fell asleep. They were together now, that's all it mattered.

* * *

**What do you think? :)**

**Love,**

**A**


End file.
